Revelations of Truth and Love
by Apocalypto de Juan Gilberto
Summary: this story takes place on episode 25 on the anime and on volume 9 on the manga..where Motoko and Keitaro had a romantic scene together..what if Keitaro didnt placed the pins on his face?what would then transcend?FIND OUT! KEITAROMOTOKO FIC!
1. Chapter 1

"Revelations of Truth and Love"  
Chapter 1: Where it all Started 

Disclaimer: I dont own Love Hina Ken Akamatsu does..so yeah im just an innocent fanfic writer..doing what i do best and thats giving to all Keitaro-Motoko fans what they want that they didnt get in the anime or manga! KeitaroMotoko Rulez!!

The rain poured down hard on the night..But fate wont stop the two lovers who were destined to love each other no matter what the odds maybe..even at the cost of a first love..

-Hinata Sou Residence-

"Keitaro why are you so nice to me?" Motoko had plunged into Keitaro's chest with tears running down her cheeks.  
'ACK!! what should i do? If Motoko and me stay like this for a long time,im not sure i will be able to hold back!'Keitaro thought as he was holding the crying girl on his chest.

Keitaro looked down to see Motoko let all her tears flow down on his shirt. 'Gah! Even if i try to resist,but i just cant leave her alone like this i just cant see her looking all depressed'

He looked around the room

And then saw at his side a bunch of clothpins lying on the floor and an idea went on his mind.  
'What luck! Ill use these clothpins on myself so i wont have any wrong ideas about Motoko-chan'he thought happily but then as he was about to grab the clothpins He couldnt help but notice that Motoko was clinging harder on him.

He couldnt help but think 'Should i hug her? Should I? After all she kinda needs one right now , But what about Naru?  
i cant look at her if i do something like this without her knowing it..Damn it! Why has this gotta be so hard!  
Oh heck! Im taking the pins!'he then reached out for them.

When he finally grabbed them he realized that Motoko's crying had stopped and she was now giving herself strong breaths She then spoke to him in a whisper that was enough for him to hear.

"Thank you Urashima,i am truly grateful for your presence here with me ..i am sorry if i am a burden to you right now.  
and im sorry that i gave you troubles in the past..i have truly misjudged..you..it was not you who was weak but i am.  
and im so sorry" she ended as she hold on to Keitaro not letting go.

Surprised at what she said Keitaro could only close his eyes..as one tear fell on his cheek..

'It was not you who was weak but i am...' the words remained on his thoughts.

'No..Motoko..youre not weak.. your not weak at all..' he thought as he then decided to give up the battle that dwelt within his mind.  
and proceeded to do what his heart told him.

Motoko then heard a clatter of objects landing on the floor.

She looked to see bunch of clothpins had fallen to the floor.

Then in a few moments she felt Keitaro's arms surround her and then hold her tightly in an embrace.  
she blushed at his actions.  
'..Why is Urashima doing this?. he feels so warm..I cant believe im doing this with him'  
she reddened as she thought.

"Motoko-chan?"Keitaro whispered

"Yes Keitaro?"she answered

"Motoko-chan..Please dont feel sorry for yourself..please dont push yourself too hard to be a woman that youre not.  
Please Motoko i just want you to be just the way you were before all of this ever happened..i want you to be the Motoko that ive always deeply admired..the one who cares so much for her friends in times of need..and i just want you to know.  
that no matter what happens..I will always be here for you.."

"Urashima-san" She looked at him only to meet his gaze.Then he smiled "Everything's gonna be fine Motoko-chan.  
Ill do what it takes to get you back to the Shinmeiryu no matter what!" his eyes glimmered with hope as he told her.

"Oh Keitaro.." she answered tearfully "Thank you.."

Now at this time,Both of them now realized that they were still clinging to each other..They both went red and clumsily broke the hug as Keitaro now faced the other way,Scratching his head..as he was blushing.

"Im sorry Motoko-chan..I didnt know what came over me.."still blushing hard as he uttered the words.

"Its okay Urashima.."she answered as she too blushed.

He then turned around and faced her..

She looked at him to see his eyes filled with determination and pride..

He then spoke to her.

"Motoko-chan..I now have an idea how to get you back to the Shinmeiryu!" he smiled as he clenched his fist with assurance.

"Urashima.." .. "What do you have in mind?.."she said smiling back at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats it for now guys!!!!!!!! Chapter 2 is coming up if i get good reviews.!! i cant continue the story if i cant get any reviews )  
Just Read and Review and ill try to improve my writing skills..lol im kinda new at this so bear with me!  
also you can email me your comments and suggestions at ok?..well see ya with the next chapter SOON ENOUGH!!!Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! and thank you for all the reviews! well ive noticed that the first chapter was really too short right? well ill make it up to you all with this one..and theres gonna be a lot of twists in this story..so you better watch out!..ok now on with the story!!

CHAPTER 2: Pre-Revelation

Disclaimer: Yeah i dont own Love Hina so yeah! on with the story!

"How about we fight your sister for your right to inherit the Shinmeiryu" he said

"Thats impossible" Motoko replied sadly "She is one of the masterswordswomen of the Shinmeiryu School of Swordsmanship her skills are unmatched..Even with my skills i still cant defeat her an-"

"Motoko! Dont say that! You can defeat her i know you can! And i will help you defeat her,even if i have to train with you in the morning! as long as you can go back to the Shinmeiryu and as long as youll be happy"he said with a serious look on his face.

"But i cant use my sword..it got broken last time i fought my sister" she replied

"Dont worry" he smiled "I have a sword for you right here"  
he then began to rummage his closet,

"Now where is it? My Grandma Hina has spent a lot of time hiding and keeping the sword in a safeplace I always wondered what made it so special to her" as he continued to rummage the closet.

"Ah here it is!" he then unraveled a katana its handle covered with black bandages and glowing in a rather dark aura around it.

"You can use thi-"

his words were cut off when suddenly the sword drew out sparks of lightning from its blade.

"Oh heck?! Whats happening? i cant let go!" Keitaro yelled as more sparks came flying out from the sword "Motoko i can let go of it!" as his hands gripped more tightly on the sword.

Then in a swift instance..Motoko grabbed the sword quickly removing it from his hands and the dark aura instantly vanished.

"What the heck was that?"Keitaro shouted   
he was now kneeling both his hands on the floor panting as floods of sweat poured down his body.  
"I thought i was gonna go numb there! It felt so freaking cold!" he said breathing heavily.

"The evil presence has disappeared Urashima" Motoko said examining the sword carefully.  
'It seems strange..One minute ago it felt as though it was gonna possess Urashima..and now it looks so harmless.  
It seems odd for it to disappear unexpectedly'

"Mo-to-ko chan?.." Keitaro spoke with stuttered swords.

"Yes Urashima?" she turned around to face him.."KEITARO????!!!!" she gasped at the sight before her.

A tattoo shaped in a form of a green colored dragon had moulded around Keitaro's right arm and whats surprising is that it was moving..it coiled around Keitaros arm and its eyes were flashing bright with red.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS???" Keitaro leaped away madly and was now shaking his arm wildly around the room

"GET IT OFF ME!!!! GET IT OFF ME!!!!"

"Keitaro Calm Down!!!!" Motoko shouted at him

"I CANT! NOT UNTIL I GET THIS CREEPY THING OFF OF ME!!!!!as he banged his arm on the wall.

"GET IT OFF ME PLEASE!!!!MOTOKO CHAN!!!"Keitaro cried pleadingly as he had poured hot water on his arm "AHHHHHHHH!!!!TOO HOT"  
as steam of hot smoke came out from his arm. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH OUCH!OUCH!HELP MOTOKO I THINK ITS TRYING TO EAT ME!!!!!"as he blowed his burning arm.

"If you insist Urashima" Motoko said calmly.

"Theres only one technique i know that can a vanquish a demonic presence" as she formed in her fighting stance

"PREPARE!" she shouted

Keitaro stopped blowing and a shot of fear came down his face as he looked to see Motoko raising up her sword preparing to strike

'OH no!!!' he thought

"EVIL SPLITTING SWORD!!!!!" she shouted and a wave of ki came flying out of her katana.

Keitaro gulped "OH HECK!" as the spiral shaped wind attack came charging at him.

BOOM!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as the wall broke and he was sent flying into orbit.

After a few moments..

she then saw him falling towards the hotsprings.

SPLASH!!!!! as keitaro landed hard head first on the water.

After a few seconds..he floated back up his vision all blurry he thought

'Damn...i should have stopped acting all crazy and stupid when i had the chance..I didnt realize Motoko could still deliever an attack like that and as devastating as before!,..Well at least i can rest a bit for now.."he looked down at his arm the tattoo still intact still flashing its bright red eyes.."Ill deal with this thing tomorrow..maybe its just a bad dream"

he thought as he slowly closed his eyes..he then

heard faint shouts coming near him "SEMPAI!" "KEITARO-KUN!!" "URASHIMA!!!"

A Few moments Past...

"Uhh.." he mumbled,he had awokened but his eyes still remained closed..'Is it morning?' he then slowly opened them.

"Waaaaaaaaa!" To his his shock he wasnt in his room nor was he near Hinata-Sou..he was now surrounded by a fog that was covering all of its surroundings like a giant mist..and he was alone in that mist..'Where am I? What happened?'he stood up as he began to look around for any sign of presence.

But there was none..it was all fog and mist..he then sat back down indian style as he began to think.

'Hmm...I remember me and Motoko talking about her problems at the Shinmeiryu and I also remember being hit by the Evil Splitting Sword and thrown into the springs..and i also remember '  
he then looked at his right arm 'this'  
and saw the dragon tattoo still coiled upon him as it shifted its position..'Damn..its still here..i guess it wasnt a dream after all ..Damn why is it here in the first place anyway?..'he wondered and continued to stare at his arm for as the dragon continued to move and shift its positions.  
'Now what the heck is it doin?'as the dragon continued morphing itself in odd positions.

Then suddenly the dragons movement stopped..'Huh? Why did it stop all of a sudden?'

Then the tattoo began to glow .. "What the heck?" then it shone a great bright green light at the whole area..keitaro tried to hold on to his vision.  
But it glowed all the more until the green light magnified the whole place.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"Keitaro yelled as the great light engulfed his whole vision.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

OK!!! This is the end of Chapter 2 ..so yeah there was kinda a surprise..!! i hope you guys liked it..there is going to be alot of adventures waiting for Keitaro and the whole gang!!! dont forget to review!!! i would really appreciate all your commments&Suggestions!  
IT KEEPS GOING AND MAKES ME INTO A BETTER WRITER!!! THANK YOU AND SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!! ADIOS!

P.S. Dont worry about the short chapters!! im planning to write 50 or more chapters if i see that this story is going well!  
Thank you and God Bless! 


End file.
